dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Gold (Arrowverse)
Cyrus Gold, also known as The Acolyte and Brother Cyrus, is one of Brother Blood's test subjects, and the only one of two who survived initial injection. Biography ''Arrow: Three Ghosts Acting on Sebastian's orders, Cyrus now going under the name The Acolyte, stole a piece of equipment from Queen Consolidated's applied sciences division, later after stealing O-blood from a blood bank, The Arrow confront Cyrus while he was driving a stolen truck from a sugar refinery where he did take an arrow to the leg and knocked him out of the truck. Later on, inside an ARGUS bunker, he attacked Oliver again who questioned him if he was injected with Miracle, to which he replied his brother saved him and immediately attacked him, knocking him upwards and then slammed him into a shelf where he was injected with two needles to the leg and Cyrus made his escape. The police are after Cyrus on a tip from Oliver after having Barry get a fingerprint from his neck and identified him as Cyrus Gold. Diggle entered Cyrus's apartment with Oliver as backup. Diggle read the Solomon Grundy poem which Oliver says he heard the nursery rhyme when he was a baby. Cyrus attacked but Diggle managed to get away off the fire escape. Blood was informed that the police were after Gold who ambushed them and hurt Officer Quentin Lance and killed Lucas Hilton. At the hospital Quentin gave Oliver as The Arrow a key he managed to grab from Cyrus. Felicity and Barry managed to track them down to a abandoned factory the key is made from. Oliver confronted Cyrus. After a short exchange Cyrus beat Oliver to the ground and Oliver was passing out before a hallucination of Tommy gave him new strength. The fight continued and Oliver turned the tide, dodging Cyrus' attacks while landing powerful strikes before eventually knocking Cyrus to the floor. He then shot the centrifuge next to Cyrus with an arrow, destroying it and spilling a mix of chemicals over Cyrus' face, seemingly killing him. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' As the first test subject of Brother Blood to survive the injection of the Mirakuru serum, Cyrus now wields all the benefits of the serum. He had shown sufficient strength to break down giant reinforced steel doors, carry an industrial centrifuge over one shoulder and push heavy crates at fast speeds. Cyrus had proved to be more than a physical match for Oliver (under the guise of The Arrow). *'Superhuman Durability:' Cyrus had been shown to take bullets and arrows without flinching. Felicity has remarked that his muscle density is similar to common concrete, as evidenced by the deformed arrow head that was used to stab him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Cyrus quickly dodges many of the arrows that Oliver had shot at him, and even when injured by some of them, he is able to avoid some of Oliver's punches. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Enemy. *John Diggle - Enemy. *Slade Wilson - Boss. *Sebastian Blood - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Arrow (1 film) **Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Graham Shiels Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery The Acolyte.png|Gold as the Acolyte. Solomon Grundy (Arrow).png|Cyrus is seemingly killed after he is knocked into a mix of chemicals by The Arrow. See Also *Solomon Grundy Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Arrowverse Deceased Category:Arrowverse Characters